Liebe gegen alle Regeln
by TheChaosReturns
Summary: "Du bist Kira?" - "Ja, Lawliet." In einer Beziehung soll man keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, damit das Zusammenleben richtig funktioniert, doch... Sollte man seinem Partner auch sagen, dass man selbst der Massenmörder mit Gottkomplexen ist und ihm Gegenzug den wahren Namen des anderen erfahren? Ein Kampf gegen Vernunft und Psyche beginnt, der nicht gewonnen werden kann.
1. Prolog

Er schreckte hoch. Schweißnass saß er in seinem Bett, sein Atem ging erstaunlich schwer und in Stößen, von einem leisen Röcheln begleitet.

„Light-kun…?", die leise Stimme neben ihm klang verschlafen, dennoch aufmerksam, „Was ist los…?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts… Es war nur… Ein Albtraum…" Er konnte ihm doch nicht von seinem Traum erzählen… nein, das durfte er nicht, dafür lag er ihm viel zu sehr am Herzen, er liebte ihn schließlich…

„Wenn du darüber redest, könnte es erträglicher werden…", murmelte die Stimme, doch sogleich verstummte sie.

Er hörte ein leises Knarren und Quietschen, dann spürte er etwas Warmes an seiner Seite, dann Arme, die sich um ihn legten. Er sah zu dem jungen Mann hinab, den er so abgöttisch liebte. Er seufzte. „Hör mal, wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann…", noch ein Seufzer.

„Dann was…?", Neugierde begleitete diese knappe Frage.

Er legte eine Hand an die Wange des anderen und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um seine Lippen auf die seines Geliebten zu legen. „Dann bekomme ich immer dieses krampfhafte Verlangen dieses abgöttisch schöne Wesen an meiner Seite mit Küssen zu verschlingen…", murmelte er in das Ohr des anderen.

„Nur mit Küssen…?", flüsterte das schöne Wesen an seiner Seite.

„Nicht nur…", flüsterte er und drückte seinen Liebhaber sanft in die Kissen, kniete sich über ihn und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Er liebkoste mit seinen Lippen die Brust des anderen und spürte, wie er sich unter ihm aufzubäumen begann.

„Ich liebe dich, Light-kun…!", stöhnte der unter ihm.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lawliet…"


	2. Klarheit schaffen

Nun war es so weit. Er stand im Raum, die Arme ausgebreitet und starrte L an, der seinen Blick nicht in seine Richtung wandte. Er selbst atmete schwer, wurde von allen anderen Ermittlern angestarrt, doch L würdigte ihn keines Blickes, wieso?!  
„Du möchtest also, dass ich dich einsperre, wegschließe, um herauszufinden, ob du Kira bist?", murmelte Ryuzaki und starrte weiter die Monitore vor sich an.  
„Ja!", rief er aus und raufte sich die Haare. „Ich will dir beweisen, dass ich unschuldig bin!" Verzweifelt stand er da, sein Blick haftete an L, der ihn immer noch nicht ansah.  
Langsam drehte sich der Detektiv mit seinem Stuhl um und fixierte ihn. Sein Blick schien in die Tiefen seiner Seele blicken zu wollen, doch das ließ er nicht zu. „Nun gut… Herr Matsuda, bringen sie Light in eine Zelle…"  
„Ryuzaki!", rief Lights Vater dazwischen. „Das können sie nicht tun!"  
„Vater. Es ist alles gut. Ich will nur endlich beweisen, dass ich nicht Kira bin…", sagte Light, während Matsuda ihm die Augen verband und ihn aus dem Raum brachte. Er schwieg auf dem Weg zur Zelle. Matsuda führte ihn einige Treppen hinunter, einige Gänge entlang und schließlich in eine Zelle. Er setzte Light aufs Bett und fesselte Lights Arme hinter seinem Rücken.  
„Tut mir Leid, Light…", murmelte er, dann ging er.  
Light war alleine, sah nichts, konnte sich kaum bewegen, doch er wusste, dass er überwacht wurde. In Gedanken breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. Bald würde es soweit sein, bald würde er seinen Plan durchführen können…  
„Hey, Light, gib mir einen Apfel…", sofort erkannte der junge Mann die Stimme des Shinigami, der vermutlich neben ihm in seiner Zelle stand. Natürlich würde Light ihm nicht antworten.  
Light seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Äußerlich gab er sich verzweifelt, doch innerlich wartete er nur darauf endlich L zu überlisten.  
Ryuk murrte weiter herum, er wolle einen Apfel, doch Light wusste, dass er nur auf sein Stichwort wartete. Light würde es ihm geben… bald, noch nicht jetzt, jedoch bald…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light konnte selbst nicht einschätzen, wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, doch dafür hatte er Ryuk. Der Shinigami sagte ihm jedes Mal Bescheid, sobald ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Light wartete nur darauf, dass endlich drei Wochen vergangen waren. Bis auf die Langeweile ging es ihm nicht schlecht, sein Tagesablauf veränderte sich auch nicht. Durch die Malzeiten konnte er nicht bestimmen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, da sie ihm in unterschiedlichen Abständen gebracht wurden. Er jammerte herum, man solle ihm doch endlich glauben und schlief immer wieder ein wenig. Als Ryuk ihm jedoch an diesem Morgen mittteilte, es seien drei Wochen und vier Tage vergangen, seufzte er auf, reckte seinen Kopf in die Luft, und schrie verzweifelt: „Ich sage euch doch! Ich bin nicht Kira!"  
Ryuk grinste leicht und flüsterte: „Gut, wie du willst…" Er verschwand durch die Wand der Zelle, während Lights Kopf nach vorne fiel und dieser sich einen kurzen Moment nicht bewegte.  
Lights Gefühle veränderten sich schlagartig, er bekam Angst und wusste nicht was los war. Seine Stimme zitterte fürchterlich. „Bitte! Lassen sie mich raus! Ich bin unschuldig! Wieso bin ich hier? Lassen sie mich raus! Bitte!" Light presste sich gegen das Bett, das hinter ihm stand. Was war nur los? Wieso hatte er sich einsperren lassen? Was war nur in ihn gefahren?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Er hatte immer noch Angst, wollte wissen was los war. Wollte Klarheit schaffen…  
Auf einmal hörte er Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Immer näher kamen sie, bis Light Rascheln hörte und Eisen reiben, dann wurde er auf die Beine gezogen und mitgenommen.  
„Wo bringen sie mich hin?", Light konnte immer noch nicht Sehen, war gefesselt und wurde grob den Gang entlang mitgezogen. Keine Antwort wurde ihm gegeben. Es ging Treppen hinunter, Gänge entlang, Treppen hinauf und wieder Gänge entlang.  
Plötzlich wurde es Kühl, Light fröstelte leicht, doch es ging weiter. Scheinbar mussten sie sich in so etwas wie einer Halle befinden, da ihre Schritte lauter hallten. Er wurde durch diese womögliche Halle gezogen, dann hörte Light, wie eine Autotür aufgezogen wurde. Er wurde hineingedrückt, spürte etwas neben sich, oder besser: jemanden.  
Die Autotür wurde zugeschlagen und eine andere geöffnet, wieder zugeschlagen. Dann wurde ihm die Augenbinde abgenommen und er erblickte seinen Vater.  
„Vater? Was ist hier los?", fragte Light und sah neben sich, wo sich eine verängstigte Misa befand.  
„L möchte euch beide töten lassen", sagte Herr Yagami ernst, „Ich bringe euch weg, bevor er euch bekommt…" Er drehte sich nach vorne, ergriff das Steuer und fuhr los, aus der Garage heraus, auf die Straße. Die Fahrt verlief still, bis Herr Yagami das Wort erneut ergriff. „Sobald ich euch rauslasse, lauft ihr zu dem Schiff. Damit fahr ihr weiter nach China. Ich habe euch bereits Tickets besorgt…" Die Fahrt ging noch ein gutes Stück weiter, ehe Herr Yagami plötzlich das Lenkrad herumriss, von der Autobahn abkam und den Hügel hinunterraste, wo er eine Vollbremsung hinlegte und den Wagen rüttelnd zum Stehen brachte.  
Light starrte geschockt seinen Vater an. „Vater… Wo sind wir?"  
„Hier ist doch nicht der Hafen", flüsterte Misa, ehe sie geschockt aufschrie.  
Light hielt die Luft an, starrte entsetzt seine Vater an, der gerade eine Pistole gezogen hatte und sie auf Lights Stirn gerichtet hielt. „Vater! Was ist los?!"  
„ICH LASSE NICHT ZU, DASS L DICH IN DIE FINGER BEKOMMT ODER SONST IRGENDWER! DU BIST KIRA!", schrie Herr Yagami und der Wahnsinn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„VATER!", schrie Light, Misa kreischte nur, starrte entsetzt Lights Vater an.  
„ICH WEISS ES! ICH BIN DER VATER EINES MÖRDERS! NUN WERDE ICH DIESEN MÖRDER BESTRAFEN UND IHN TÖTEN, EBENSO WIE MICH!", schrie Lights Vater. Light und Misa schrien auf, als Herr Yagami abdrückte und der Knall ertönte, der Light das Hirn aus dem Kopf pustete.

_

Ja, also ich weiß ja nicht, wie viele Leute nun wirklich diese Geschichte lesen, aber es wäre wirklich schön, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekommen würde. Ich werde versuchen jede Woche ein Kapitel online zu stellen, würde aber auch gerne immer eure Meinung erfahren :)


	3. Kirathesen

„ICH WEISS ES! ICH BIN DER VATER EINES MÖRDERS! NUN WERDE ICH DIESEN MÖRDER BESTRAFEN UND IHN TÖTEN, EBENSO WIE MICH!", schrie Lights Vater. Light und Misa schrien auf, als Herr Yagami abdrückte und der Knall ertönte, der Light das Hirn aus dem Kopf pustete, doch das besagte Ereignis blieb aus.  
Light hatte die Augen fest zusammen gepresst und den Kopf eingezogen. Als er merkte, dass nichts geschah, sah er vorsichtig zu seinem Vater auf, der nur schwer atmend dasaß und die Augen schloss.  
Er legte die Waffe weg, wandte sich dann an seinen Rückspiegel und meinte: „Ryuzaki, da haben sie den Beweis. Wäre einer der beiden Kira, so hätte er mich getötet…"  
Light saß da und starrte seinen Vater an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Vater hatte ihm vorgegaukelt, ihn zu töten? Er atmete schwer und ließ den Kopf sinken.  
„Ich befreie euch von euren Fesseln…", sagte Lights Vater, stieg aus und ging zu Misas Tür, um ihre Fesseln zu öffnen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light stand im Ermittlungsraum und sah sich um. Sie waren in ein neues Hotel umgezogen. Tausende Monitore hingen an der Wand gegenüber, ein breiter Schreibtisch erstreckte sich über die ganze Wand, zwei Stühle standen davor und auf einem saß L, der Light skeptisch musterte.  
„Liege ich richtig, Ryuzaki, wenn ich sage, dass du mir immer noch nicht glaubst, dass ich nicht Kira bin?", fragte Light und schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.  
L steckte sich einen Lolli in den Mund und musterte Light, dann nickte er. „Ja, ganz richtig. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du Kira bist, liegt nun bei drei Prozent."  
Light starrte L an. „Und weshalb verdächtigst du mich dann immer noch?"  
„Weil du und Misa die einzigen Verdächtigen sind, die wir haben", L zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder den Monitoren zu.  
Light kochte innerlich vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Typ nur ein?! Ihn einfach so weiterhin zu verdächtigen, ihn für den Hauptverdächtigen zu erklären! „Na gut!", knurrte Light, „Dann überwache mich! Tag und Nacht! Ich weiche nicht mehr von deiner Seite, bis wir dieses Thema endlich aus der Welt geschafft haben!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Ist das euer Ernst?", skeptisch betrachtete Matsuda die Handgelenke von Light und L die nun durch Handschellen, deren Kette dazwischen circa vier Meter lang war, zusammengebunden waren.  
„So kann ich Ryuzaki vielleicht endlich davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht Kira bin!", meinte Light und würdigte Matsuda keines Blickes.  
„Light-kun, wieso ist es dir so wichtig, dass ich weiß, dass du nicht Kira bist?", fragte Ryuzaki an Light gewandt, sah ihn jedoch nicht an.  
Light blickte zu L und musterte ihn skeptisch. „Wieso? Nun, ich mag es einfach nicht, für einen Massenmörder gehalten zu werden, so einfach ist es. Und außerdem, du siehst mich immer so berechnend an, als würdest du erwarten, dass ich einen Fehltritt tue!"  
„Genug davon", sprach Herr Yagami dazwischen. „Machen wir uns lieber an die Arbeit, Kira aufzuspüren."  
„Zum Thema Kira habe ich eine These aufgestellt", murmelte L und kaute gedankenverloren auf seinem Daumennagel herum. „Was, wenn Kira Menschen steuern kann? Ihre Gedanken beherrschen und ihr Tuen beeinflussen. Wenn dem so ist…"  
„… können Misa und ich Kira gewesen sein, jedoch nicht mit Absicht, da wir gelenkt wurden und deine These, ich sei Kira, wäre dadurch bestätigt gewesen", Light seufzte, „Klingt plausibel. Jedoch… wenn Kira Menschen fernsteuern kann, heißt das, dass wir alle hier in diesem Moment gelenkt werden könnten, nicht wahr?"  
L nickte und sah Light an. „Richtig. Aber wenn Kira Menschen nicht fernsteuern kann, so würde das bedeuten, dass man die Kraft Kiras abgeben kann…"  
„Wie kommen sie denn darauf, Ryuzaki?", fragte Herr Yagami.  
„Das ist eine weitere These, durch die ich Kira wäre", führte Light den Gedanken Ryuzakis fort und legte nachdenklich den Kopf in die Handfläche. „Wenn man die Kräfte Kiras abgeben könnte, so hätte ich die Möglichkeit unschuldig zu wirken, auch wenn ich Kira wäre, denn man könne mir die Kraft nicht nachweisen, nicht?"  
„Richtig", bestätigte L mit einem knappen Nicken.  
„Also bedeutet es, dass sämtliche Theorien, die du hast, darauf hinauslaufen, dass ich Kira bin oder es einmal war", murmelte Light an L gewandt, der nur nickte. Wieso war Ryuzaki nur so darauf versessen, ihn, Light, hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen?!


	4. Gedanken

Light saß in seinem Zimmer, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und starrte ins Nichts. Obwohl es nur L war, machte er sich ständig Gedanken darüber, weshalb er nur ihn verdächtigte. Was war nur los mit dem Typen?!  
Ein leises Schmatzen ließ Light aus seinen Gedankengängen schrecken. Er sah nach links und entdeckte Ryuzaki – wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass er an diesen Typen gefesselt war? Nun gut, wie dem auch sei…  
„Light-kun?", L sah Light an, „Wieso bist du so verspannt?" Der Schwarzhaarige begann Light zu mustern, weshalb er sich noch mehr verspannte.  
„Wieso sollte ich verspannt sein?", Light hob eine Augenbraue an, „Wie kommst du darauf?" Er wandte den Blick von L und sah sich im Zimmer um. Sie waren in ein anderes Stockwerk gezogen, da weder auf Ryuzakis noch auf Lights Stockwerk genug Platz für sie beide gewesen wäre – oder anders gesagt: keiner der beiden wollte den jeweils anderen in seine Gemächer einlassen. Und allein die Möglichkeiten der Schlafplätze waren stark eingegrenzt. Es wäre ein großer Aufwand geworden ein anderes Bett in das Schlafzimmer von einem der beiden zu bringen, also die Notlösung: In das Stockwerk mit dem Doppelbett ziehen. Light war ja dagegen gewesen, doch Ryuzaki hatte ihn so komisch angesehen und gefragt, ob er damit ein Problem habe. Natürlich wollte Light nicht wie der letzte Idiot dastehen…  
„Light-kun, deine Arme sind so angespannt, dass die einzelnen Muskeln zu erkennen sind. Dein Rücken ist so verbogen, dass man deine Schulterblätter sieht. Und deine Beine…", wurde Light von Ryuzakis Stimme wieder zurück in die Realität gerufen, doch sogleich unterbrach der junge Mann den Detektiven.  
„Schon gut. Ich habs verstanden…", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wieso war er nur so angespannt? Nun, das konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären. L musterte ihn wieder, das wusste Light, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen. Er spürte immer diesen stechenden Blick auf sich, wenn Ryuzaki ihn ansah – immer. Langsam wurde der Typ ihm unheimlich, das gab Light gewiss nicht gerne zu, doch dem war nun einmal so. Die schwarzen Augen mit dem, von den schwarzen Schatten unter den Seelenspiegeln betonten, stechenden Blick, die ebenso rabenschwarzen Haare, die den Blick auf die Hälfte seines Gesichtes unmöglich zu machen schienen und die nicht sichtbaren Augenbrauen, die einige Gefühlsregungen verbergen konnten. Ein Gesicht mit der Farbe von Papier, kalt und eben, jedoch genauso erschreckend. Dann noch diese tiefe Stimme, die er nur dann verlauten ließ, wenn er eine Überlegung anstellte. Diese gekrümmte Haltung und der Finger an den Lippen…  
„Light-kun, wieso denkst du so angestrengt nach? Was beschäftigt dich?", wieder diese tiefe raue Stimme…  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Ryuzaki, es ist so oder so nicht von Belang. Wende dich lieber wichtigeren Dingen zu, die dein Masterhirn mehr fordern…", Light sah kurz zu dem an ihn Geketteten, dann wandte er den Blick jedoch wieder ab und starrte an die weiße Wand, die ihm gegenüber stand.  
„Meine Gedanken beschäftigen sich mit etwas wichtigem, das mich fordert, nämlich mit Light-kun. Er ist mir ein Rätsel, ebenso wie Kira…"  
„Vergleiche mich nicht mit diesem abartigen Massenmörder!", Light drehte sich angespannt zu L um und starrte ihn wütend an. Wie konnte er es wagen?!  
„Light-kun, du weißt, dass ich es kaum noch in Betracht ziehe, du seist Kira, jedoch werde ich diesen Gedanken nicht verwerfen. Allein deshalb schon nicht, da ich sonst überhaupt keine Indizien hätte, was für einen Meisterdetektiven wie mich vollkommen zerstörend sein kann. Ich habe noch nie für einen Fall so lange gebraucht, wie für den Kira-Fall. Ebenso hat mich noch nichts so sehr herausgefordert. Einerseits verabscheue ich diesen Mörder, da er so viele Menschen ermordet und nicht aufhört, doch andererseits bin ich ihm dankbar, dass mich jemand so sehr herausfordern kann, wie es noch keiner schaffte. Es ist in Gefühl, welches ich noch nie erlebte. Eine Art Genugtuung und auch Erstaunen, dass er mich immer aufs Neue herausfordert und immer versucht, mir einen Schritt voraus zu sein", sagte Ryuzaki nachdenklich und sah während seines kleinen Monologes unverwandt Light an. „Versteht Light-kun, was ich damit sagen möchte?"  
Light starrte L an. Hatte er ihm gerade wirklich seine Gefühle geschildert und wie er zu Kira stand? Der junge Mann konnte es nicht fassen und stütze seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche. „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Ryuzaki? Willst du damit ausdrücken, dass du Kira irgendwie magst und irgendwie hasst?"  
„Von ‚mögen' und ‚hassen' war nie die Rede, Light-kun. Es ist schlicht so, dass ich damit ausdrücken möchte, dass, wenn ich dich mit Kira vergleiche, dies definitiv kein Angriff oder gar eine Beleidigung gegenüber dir darstellen soll. Es wäre bewundernd, da du mir somit bewiesen hättest, wie intelligent du bist. Ich sage nicht, dass ich Light-kun für ungebildet halte, keines Wegs, Light-kun ist ein schlauer Mann, jedoch denkst du wie ein Ermittler, Kira jedoch wie ein Genie", Ryuzaki musterte Light fortwährend und rückte näher zu ihm. „Light-kun versteht jetzt, was ich meine, nicht wahr?"  
Mehr als ein Nicken brachte Light beim besten Willen nicht zu Stande. Wie sollte er so viele Gedanken Ryuzakis verarbeiten, wenn er doch sonst nie etwas über sich selbst sagte? Light schloss angestrengt die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. L hatte also nichts gegen ihn, er wollte schlichtweg nur wissen, mit welchem Intelligenzgrad er es hier zu tun hatte. Mit einem Genie oder einem Ermittler.


End file.
